


Pick Me.

by EXOSANGEL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Baekhyun and Jongdae are unhelpful friends, Comedy, Kai is the sexy yoga instructor, M/M, Mention of Junmyeon - Freeform, Romance, Sehun is done with his love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL
Summary: Sehun really doesn't understand why married and pregnant women at his yoga center want to get the attention of the cute instructor instead of focusing on their own lives. The saddest part was the fact that they actually succeeded in doing that whereas he is only left complaining to Baekhyun and Chen who are a terrible choice of friends at his part.OrWhere Sehun is convinced that Junmyeon would have been a much better friend than Jongdae and Baekhyun.





	Pick Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtubreadings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/gifts).



> Hey!  
> This is my first time participating in a fic exchange so I hope you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> To the prompter, I really enjoyed writing this for you so I want to thank you for giving me this fun prompt to write. I hope you enjoy it the most. The mods of the fest as well, thanks for being helpful.

Sehun honestly didn’t have any idea about how it all started. He was immensely and _rightfully_ confused. How come he allowed his life to bring him to such pathetic circumstances? How did he end up being a laughing stalk for his two best friends? These were the two things that went right over his head.

   Baekhyun and Jongdae were a living nightmare (seriously he had no idea why he still kept up with them) separately as they were, but combined they wrecked havoc over Sehun’s life without an ounce of mercy (he condemns the day they decided to start dating), but he can’t really blame them for it this time. Not really, especially, not when he was jealous of pregnant women out of everyone else in the world. Who even do that? Apparently, he does.

    He wasn’t exactly proud of his life choices. The way he was busy moping at the moment while glaring intensely at Sooyoung; as if his stare alone would somehow burn her hand that was currently in his crush’s grip was another thing he was not proud of. He can do much better. This was honestly so petty and pathetic that it hurt him physically, but he can’t help it. The muffled snickering that he heard from his left (Baekhyun wasn’t exactly trying to be subtle even though it seemed like he was) further firmed his belief regarding the whole situation. He couldn’t get any more pathetic than this; he was sure.

    Sooyoung was the sweet, shy and bubbly girl who didn’t deserve an ounce of hatred that he was directing her way at the moment – or maybe she did. Sehun wasn’t so sure anymore. Yeah, she was beautiful, attractive in a sense that his gay mind wasn’t able to understand, but she was also _very_ pregnant. Why the hell was she even being so coy with Jongin? He was sure that she can do that one step in the routine very easily on her own. Why did she need the help of the hot yoga instructor – who was the cause of all the miseries in Sehun’s life at the moment – was the third thing that went over his head. She wasn’t even the only one. There was this one middle-aged, pregnant lady who was sleazier than the younger ones. Sehun shudders every time Jongin is within ten meters radius of her. He’d rather have the single, _not pregnant_ (though that was a problem too) ladies from his own class or the other younger pregnant ladies flirt with his crush than that old woman.

   He can’t believe that he has to fight for his crush’s attention not from an actual competition (seriously the _not pregnant_ female population of his class had nothing on those pregnant ones), but from pregnant women who may or may not already have romantic partners back at home. Why would they purposely want to make his love-life miserable was the fourth thing that went over his head. There were a lot of things that he didn’t understand about his current circumstances and adding up to his already pitiable condition that realization didn’t help his case at all.

   The bottom line was the fact that he couldn’t even remember how it all has started.

 Okay, maybe _that_ was a lie because he can never forget that one embarrassing encounter when he met Jongin for the first time ever (Sehun has fallen right on his ass _hard_ as soon as he had accidentally met Jongin’s eyes – he has been trying to balance his body on one leg anyways – when the tanned male has visited Chanyeol during their class. Needless, to say the whole room has turned in alarm to watch him humiliating himself including the hot instructor from the next class); no matter how hard he tries. It was all Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s fault to begin with which ultimately means that his life was miserable because of them – not that surprising if you ask him. They have the tendency to do that a lot even unconsciously. Sehun wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh at that or cry over his bad luck so he decided to do nothing and suck it all up.

 Baekhyun has been the one who first became fed up of always seeing him holed up inside his room which wasn’t exactly as big an issue as his friends made it to be. So what if he liked to stay inside his room and study for his hectic course of Computer Sciences. He was in his third year and needed all the extra study he can get. Plus, it wasn’t like he was always studying. He wasn’t a nerd even if Jongdae liked to call him that twice a day as a ritual and he did go out with them to have fun whenever they asked him to join. He also accompanied them in their PUBG sessions and is an excellent player (acknowledged by Baekhyun himself). What else was he supposed to do?

 Besides that, he was sure that Baekhyun just wanted him out of the apartment so he can christen the whole place with Jongdae by having sex on every available surface. _‘Huh! Over my dead body,’_ Has been Sehun’s response when the matter once came up in their random banters. No way was he ever going to allow his best friends’ dirty body fluids to contaminate their Kitchen and his room. Not at all, not while he was still alive.

 It wasn’t really hard to notice since Sehun shared his apartment with Baekhyun. Jongdae lived in the apartment right in front of theirs with his brother Junmyeon. Sometimes, Sehun wishes that he would have befriended Junmyeon instead of Jongdae in high school, but he has always made bad choices in his life.

Back to the point, Jongdae has joined Baekhyun in his persuasions too and together they have forced Sehun to join yoga classes at the centre where Baekhyun’s friend Chanyeol worked at. He was a nice and funny guy whom Sehun liked to spend time with so in the end he has reluctantly given in. That didn’t mean he liked it when Jongdae made another jab at him by saying that soon he would be paler than a vampire and that he was lucky he genetically has a fit body or else he would have resembled a slob. Sehun would very much like to disagree. He didn’t have a defined body, but still what he had was due to his conscious efforts of keeping at least a flat stomach.

“You know, he never even comes to our side, but is always ready to help those lovely pregnant ladies out. Sehun, I don’t even think he’s gay.” Of course, Baekhyun was a really supportive friend.

“Come on, Baek! We are not even his original class. He’s just kind enough to substitute for Chanyeol and actually teach us something while our instructor is away, busy dicking Kyungsoo.” Jongdae contradicted immediately and maybe befriending him wasn’t that big of a mistake.

“But-”

“Plus, that’s hardly a criteria to tell whether someone is gay or not.” He continued cutting Baekhyun off.

“Chanyeol is away on his honeymoon. Don’t be so crude.” Sehun chastised his friend with a forlorn sigh and sat done to complete the routine they were going through that day. He was pretty flexible if he has to say for himself.

“ _And_ he might come to us if we call for help. Besides that, I don’t think those ladies even let him focus on anything, but themselves. The fact that we are the only male population among twenty something females – not counting the pregnant ones – isn’t going to help us either.” It was true. There weren’t many males in the class (not any except them three) to begin with since yoga was something men considered as an activity that women liked to indulge in. Sehun honestly didn’t get the idea. It was just an activity to clear your mind and relax. Why contaminate it with gender roles?

   When they have first joined the centre there have been two other men with them, but they have dropped out of the class halfway. Surprisingly, they haven’t, even after the whole two months. It was suspicious because Baekhyun and Jongdae had an attention span of two seconds and they didn’t stick with anything for long, but it might have something to do with their friendship with Chanyeol (he has insisted that they would chose him as a mentor when they signed up) or maybe they actually enjoyed doing it (it was pretty relaxing and Sehun did look forward to his weekly classes on Friday even though part of it was because of Jongin). It might have also been because they always had a sadistic streak when it comes to torturing Sehun and knowing that he was harboring such an immense crush towards the instructor of the other class they just couldn’t let this opportunity slip.

   From what Sehun has gathered, Jongin was from a pretty well-off family and was also in the third year of his University (he didn’t know which one). He was studying business to take over his father’s business if what Chanyeol told them in one conversation was true. His crush worked at the yoga centre only as a part timer and it was because he didn’t want to leech off his parents entirely. How can Sehun not like him?

   Jongin took two classes on Friday. Sehun didn’t know about his schedule for the rest of the week. One was in the early morning with no pregnant women and the other one (which he was currently taking) started at 5 in the evening and was specifically for pregnant women. Since, Chanyeol was away their class has been merged with the soon-to-be mothers and Jongin was catering to both the classes. He was doing a really good job, but Sehun wished that he could have more interaction with the male while he still can. Chanyeol was only going to be away for two more classes.

“Don’t sound so bitter, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun pacified while setting his lazy ass down on his mat too.

“Jongin is still in the centre even when Chanyeol comes back.” Sehun was really tempted to point out the fact that he can’t get Jongin’s attention while he was attending _his_ class; how was he going to get his attention when he has no reason to even talk to him. He was sure that his six months package with the centre was going to end and he would still be hopelessly pinning over Jongin without getting noticed by the male in the way he wanted to be.

“Whatever…I don’t even know why we joined this centre,” He grumbled under his breath with a scowl and lifted his head up to stare at Jongin again, but to his utter horror and surprise the subject of his affection was staring right in their direction with his head tilted in wonder.

“Shit! Do you think he heard me?” It seemed like Baekhyun has noticed it too.

“I’m going to murder you without a single regret if he had.” Sehun threatened with a racing heart and quickly averted his eyes away from the tanned male.

“Don’t be stupid. How can he possibly overhear you guys from so far?” Jongdae, ever the voice of reason, pointed out and would have probably continued if Baekhyun didn’t interrupt him by letting out a choked noise.

“He’s coming here!” He warned which caused Sehun to panic without any reason.

“Fuck! What are we going to do?” The taller male inquired in an alarmed manner which earned him a scoff from Jongdae.

“You mean, what are _you_ going to do, right?” Sehun takes it back. Befriending Jongdae was the biggest mistake of his life.

“Baek! Help me.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to most probably give him some kind of a response, but he was conveniently cut off by their instructor; who cleared his throat to gain their attention as soon as he reached them. Three heads simultaneously turned up towards Jongin as he stood there with a raised brow and arms crossed over his chest.

“You guys are Chanyeol hyung’s friends, right?” He inquired when none of them said anything to acknowledge his presence.

“Hyung talks a lot about you in the staff room. He is really proud that he’s the only one with male students in the centre.” He continued with an amused smile when Jongdae just soundlessly nodded his head.

“Anyway, I’m Jongin.”

“I know.” Out of all the fucking time Sehun could have spoken up, he decided that exact moment to embarrass himself.

“I-I mean…” He quickly scrambled to amend with an obvious flush to his face when he saw his crush’s eyes going a little wide in surprise.

“Chanyeol hyung talks about you sometimes.” Jongin’s attention focused solely on him overwhelmed the poor male a little. The way Baekhyun and Jongdae coughed to cover up their laughter didn’t make his case any better.

“Oh, he does?” His instructor’s face lit up instantly.

“Yeah, Chanyeol’s pretty fond of you.” This time Baekhyun saved him from the trouble of speaking up. Sehun was thankful since he couldn’t even look Jongin in the eye at the moment. He can practically feel heat emitting off his face. He was sure that his pale complexion was not hiding his blush at all.

“That’s nice to hear.” Jongin replied with a good natured smile before mentioning towards them with his eyes.

“Do you guys need help? You looked like you do.” Sehun can feel the tanned male’s eyes on himself meaning that he was directing that question at him, but he didn’t dare raise his head up to face him; especially not, when he caught some kind of exchange happening between Baekhyun and Jongdae through eye movements. This could never be good for him. The glint of mischief that he saw in Baekhyun’s eyes was going to make his life ten times more miserable. He was positive of that fact.

“Not us, but Sehun seems to have some pain in his foot.” Startled, Sehun whipped his face in Jongdae’s direction and opened his mouth to protest against the blatant lie, but Baekhyun beat him to it.

“Yeah, he was pretty okay when we came here. I think he twisted his foot the wrong way or something. It hurts him to put weight on it.” That was such a lame explanation and Jongin was ought to see through it, Sehun wished he would, but his crush only seemed to grow concerned.

“Which foot is it?” Jongin inquired while crouching down right in front of Sehun who was having a mental breakdown from the close proximity.

“The left one,” Jongdae provided swiftly which caused Sehun to face him with a menacing glare. He didn’t know why his friends were pulling lies out of their ass.

“Can I touch it?” His instructor asked with a frown and lifted his face up to catch Sehun’s panicked gaze.

“Um…” He muttered unintelligently before pulling his head out of the gutter and nodding it in affirmation.

“Y-Yeah, sure,” Can he get any more awkward than this? Kill him. The tanned male gave him a small smile before reaching out for his left foot. For some reason, Baekhyun decided to pinch his side subtly just as Jongin’s hand touched his feet making Sehun hiss and flinch. With wide eyes, his crush immediately put his hand at a little distance.

“Is it that bad? You must’ve twisted it badly.”

“No, it’s not eve-” He started to pacify the other male because he looked genuinely worried, but Jongdae cut him off in the middle.

“Yeah, he must have. He did trip over during the routine.” His friend agreed which incited Jongin to face Sehun again for confirmation. The taller male shook his head in denial hastily.

“No, it’s not-”

“Don’t you guys have that spray for things like these?” Baekhyun butted in cutting him off once again which caused Sehun to bristle. His damned foot wasn’t even hurt.

“We do have them. You two should continue with the routine. I will take Sehun with me and treat his foot.” Jongin claimed decidedly and stood up in his place. He looked down at the _supposedly_ injured male with expecting eyes when he didn’t make a move to follow him.

“I think you might have to carry hi-” Baekhyun started to propose, but this time Sehun was the one who immediately cut him off.

“I can _walk_ on my own.” He asserted firmly and turned to glare at his friends when he noticed how straight-faced his crush has suddenly become. Baekhyun just sent him a serene smile. It tempted him to slap the elder male across his face, but then he decided that his stupid friend was not worth the trouble. Shaking his head with a resigning sigh, he stood up on his place and moved to follow Jongin when the tanned male started walking, but before he can take even a step Jongdae stuck his leg out to trip him. Sadly, Sehun noticed it a second too late and let out a surprised yelp when he stumbled and lost his balance. He was certain that he would have kissed the floor really hard if it was not for Jongin who caught him in time.

“I’m so sorry.” His crush apologized instantly.

“I almost forgot that you’re injured.”

“No, i-it’s okay…not your fault,” Sehun consoled with a shaky breath and turned around to scowl at Jongdae. His friend even had the audacity to look concerned. He was going to kill him once he manages to get his hands on him.

“Still, I should have been careful.” Jongin argued while wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“Can you walk or should I really carry-”

“I can walk!” That might have come out sounding way too squeaky for his liking. There was no doubt now. His face was obviously on fire without a question. The tanned male stared at his face in silence for a long, awkward moment before his lips twitched slightly. He might be wrong, but Sehun suspected there to be a smirk lining his crush’s lips when he turned to face the front.

“Let’s get your foot treated, shall we?”

......  
  


Awkward.

That was the right word to explain what Sehun was feeling presently. He might not be a very social person, but still his communication skills weren’t _that_ bad. It was almost like his speaking skills decided to betray him as soon as his eyes fell on Jongin’s handsome face.

“It doesn’t seem bad. I can’t even tell that it is hurt by looking so this spray should work. You should rest and don’t put a lot of weight on your foot.” His instructor came inside the waiting room with a green spray in his hand and crouched down in front of him.

“It’s not really that bad.” He confirmed in a small voice and bit down on his bottom lip when Jongin took hold of his foot. He really hopped that he was not blushing and making things more embarrassing for himself.

“You can never be sure. Foot injuries small or big are always serious.” The crouched male elucidated and shook the spray bottle before uncapping it.

“This might be cold,” He warned and pressed a finger right under his ankle.

“Does it hurt here?”

“Y-Yeah,” Sehun lied through gritted teeth. He wasn’t even hurt.

“Hmm…the spray will work, but it will also sting so try to bear with it.” Jongin threw him a sympathetic smile before finally spraying the side of his ankle thoroughly. He examined the foot carefully once he was done before gently placing it down and capping the spray.

“You shouldn’t go back to the class. I will stay here until your friends are done.” The other male proposed while standing up.

“Don’t you have to go back?” Sehun inquired with a slight tilt of his head which only caused Jongin to shake his head with a chuckle.

“I think they can work without me for the next ten something minutes.”

“Oh,” Suffocating silence followed their small exchange for a few minutes which was thankfully broken by his crush.

“So, why did you decide to join the yoga classes?” He was casually leaning against one of the arms of the couch placed opposite to the one the fake-injured male was sitting on.

“My friends thought that I was too uptight and needed to get out of my room.” He didn’t know why he was suddenly so embarrassed of that fact. Maybe, because he didn’t want his crush to think that he was a slob.

“You don’t seem uptight to me.” Jongin observed with an amused smile.

“Yeah, well, I’m _not_ uptight. My friends are just stupid.” He grumbled under his breath which prompted the tanned male to release a breathy laugh.

“You’re cute.” Sehun eyes went wide as soon as he processed those words and he tentatively brought his gaze up to meet Jongin’s. He felt his breath hitching when he found the other male confidently smirking at him rather than looking flustered which was an opposite image of what he ought to be presenting at that very moment.

“Actually, you’re pretty clumsy as well.” He continued with the same confidence, as if what he was saying was the most normal thing.

“W-What?”

“You gave me a scare the first time we met. I actually thought that you were hurt and now, today, you hurt your foot.” The flustered male frowned at that. He had to make a conscious effort so he won’t open his mouth and claim that the first time was Jongin’s fault for being so breathtakingly beautiful and this time he wasn’t even hurt so the grounds on which he was calling him clumsy was unreliable.

“I’m not clumsy.” He weakly protested which once again earned him a breathy laugh.

“Aren’t you?” His crush inquired with a slight tilt to his head. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes which somehow gave Sehun the impression that whatever he was going to say next was going to mortify him.

“There was this one time, almost a month ago when I saw you walking straight into the door.”

 _“Oh my God…”_ Sehun mourned almost instantly while hiding his face behind his hands. He couldn’t stop himself from burning up in humiliation. Out of all the times, Jongin could have noticed him- he decided to always see him at his worst. Loud, entertained laugh bounced off the walls of the waiting room as his crush relished in his misery.

“Don’t look so embarrassed. You seemed pretty sleepy and out of it that day so I understand.” The tanned male tried to do some damage control though the way his lips were still tilted up into the smuggest smirk Sehun has seen wasn’t helping him at all. What does the Universe have against him?

“Umm…” Jongdae voice rang loud in the room after a couple more seconds of the paler male drowning in his embarrassment.

“Are we interrupting something?” His friend continued in an uncertain manner while shifting his gaze between the obviously embarrassed male and their instructor who for some reason looked highly amused.

“Not something that I know of.” Jongin replied with a shrug of his shoulders before straightening up in his place.

“Are you guys leaving?”

“Yeah, we came here to get Sehun.” Baekhyun responded while curiously gazing at his injured friend.

“I will leave you guys to it then. Take care of your foot, Sehun.” The tanned male advised kindly before tilting his head in a farewell and wordlessly stalking out of the room.

“So-” Baekhyun started when they were alone, but was immediately cut off by Sehun.

“Shut up!”

And that was that.

 

* * *

 

Next week, Sehun had put a little more effort in his appearance than he usually did. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to his chest and paired it off with a navy track suit jacket and trousers which were a bit too fit in the area where his ass was concerned. It was supposed to show all his good assets without coming off as too desperate and present him as someone collected and desirable rather than a bumbling mess. The pale male was pretty satisfied with the end product.

   He was determined to present a better image of himself than what Jongin already had in his mind. He can’t believe that all this time his crush just saw him as a mess of lanky limbs who had a habit of walking into doors and walls. That was, in a lack of better words, _tragic._

   Baekhyun of course, has gotten everything that happened yesterday out of him after being a pest for straight two hours; which for your kind information was a new record of Sehun’s tolerance. In the end, he has just given in, only if it meant that his loud mouthed friend will leave him alone in the peaceful silence of his room.

   That was not important though – _important_ was the fact that Jongin was late for his class and Sehun couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. What if their instructor wasn’t coming today? His all efforts will go to waste. He was looking handsome if he was to say for himself. Baekhyun has wolf-whistled when he has walked out of his room all dressed up, Jongdae has raised his brows in appreciation and he has even gathered few lingering looks from the people in his class when he walked in with his friends. That meant he looked good, right? But it still wasn’t a mission successful if Jongin wouldn’t get to see him like that.

   Sehun would have probably continued with his depressing thoughts if it was not for the class door that burst open and in rushed Jongin looking fairly out of breath and sweaty.

“Well, here goes all my effort.” The paler male muttered under his breath as soon as he took in the way his crush’s hairs were meticulously gelled into what appeared like comma-hairs. There was certainly some kind of makeup on his face which was doing a very good job of highlighting the tanned males defined jaw and usually sleepy eyes. It seemed like he barely had time to change clothes because unlike normal days, Jongin was wearing a loose, white tank top which left very little to imagination.

   Sehun efficiently felt his throat growing parched as he realized just how different and _sinful_ his crush looked. There was no way he held a chance against him.

“I’m sorry. I had a dance competition today.” His crush apologized with a crooked smile and unceremoniously let his bag fall onto the wooden floor. He slumped against the wall in a tired mess next and gestured towards them with a generalized wave of his hand.

“You guys should start with the basic routine. I will jump in, a few minutes later.” The whole class burst into action as soon as he said that – surprisingly, even the ever-dependent pregnant ladies.

   Sehun, like others, also moved towards his bag to pull out the mat and bent down to splay it on the floor, but ended up unattractively jumping in his place when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Whirling around with a rapid beating heart, he came face to face with Jongin who was looking way too amused for his liking.

“Hey.” He greeted in an uncertain manner while hoping that Jongdae and Baekhyun would keep their mouths shut this time around. It was something that was hardly possible, but he can still hope.

“Hello,” Jongin greeted back with a smile and nodded his head towards Baekhyun and Jongdae in acknowledgement when they greeted him too.

“I just wanted to ask how your foot was doing.” Their instructor provided and pointedly stared at his left foot. It was quite endearing, how he took care of such small details. There was no need for him to remember that fact, even more so ask about it.

“I think it’s still not doing we-” Baekhyun started, but Sehun cut him off right away.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t that bad to begin with.”

“Bummer,” Jongdae complained from his side and the taller male would have banged his friend’s head against the nearest wall if his crush wasn’t standing right in front of him.

“Well, that’s a pleasure to hear.” Jongin expressed while chuckling airily, appearing quite entertained for some reason.

“You should still be careful. I can help you with the stretches before the routine if you want.” That was a very tempting and _horrible_ idea.

“I don’t-”

“You totally should!” Baekhyun immediately agreed. That’s it- Sehun was throwing him out of the apartment today.

“His foot isn’t as well as he’s saying it is. He seriously needs your help. What if he twists his ankle again or something?” There was a knowing glint in his crush’s eyes as he stared between Jongdae and Baekhyun which Sehun was too scared to address. The smug tilt to his lips made things even more terrifying.

“You don’t need to listen to them.” Sehun elucidated with a scowl and hoped that his glare was conveying the message of their deaths to his friends.

“They are right though. I think I should help you just in case.” Why was Jongin agreeing with them? Why was he joining his friends in torturing him?

………

  
Torture. It was pure torture and Sehun was going to make his friends pay for the misery they put him in. There was no chance of being forgiving this time around. He was going to make their life ten times more miserable than he was at the moment.

   Having Jongin close to him wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but the way his dick was acting in a response was very concerning. He can’t help shivering every time his crush’s hand slipped a bit too close to his ass (which he was sure Jongin felt), but fortunately (or unfortunately) the hand didn’t move past the small of his back while the tanned male was assisting him in stretching. Jongin’s hand did accidently brush his left thigh, but it was only once.

   More mortifying was the remark that Jongdae made while Sehun practically had his ass in Jongin’s face; obviously without any conscious recollection of that. He was, after all, only following the basic steps of stretching that they were taught.

_‘I’d tap that ass if I was him.’_

His friend has conversationally remarked which has swiftly caused the paler male to lose his balance. Thankfully, Jongin was there to help him before he actually injured himself. If Sehun looked closely, he could also make out the small blush on his crush’s face as well. It was only a wonder what he was looking like himself.

“Today is an interesting day, right?” Baekhyun inquired smugly once Jongin has walked away to help a three-month pregnant Jisoo.

“Don’t.” Sehun interjected with a scowl.

“I swear, Baek. I will throw all your lube and condom stash out of the apartment if you say another word.”

“Hey! That cost me money.” His friend complained right away.

“You speaking costs me my sanity so shut up!” It seemed like for the first time Baekhyun didn’t have an answer to something.

 

* * *

  
  
The next class which was also their last class with Jongin went by pretty uneventfully and the only progress that Sehun made with him was the fact that now the tanned male knew him by his name. His crush did come by himself again to ask about his feet and greet them, but that was all before he got busy with his lovely, pregnant students. Oh! He also thought that Sehun was clumsy as hell which meant that there was literally no progress that he made. If his progress was being measured on a scale it would probably show a minus one. That’s just how bad the things were or at least he thought that way. Baekhyun and Jongdae for some reason thought that he had made immense progress, but they were stupid and Sehun didn’t listen to stupid people.

“Don’t look so sore, Sehunnie. You can still chat up to Jongin when Chanyeol comes back.” Jongdae pacified when he saw the miserable pout on Sehun’s face. The shorter male didn’t even need to ask why his taller friend was so upset. Jongin was currently helping out Minji with her routine and Sehun clearly didn’t like the way she was being so touchy with his crush. The thing was- Minji is a bigger threat than Sooyoung because the latter one is at least in a relationship. Minji on the other hand was going to be a single mother. Sehun has been adamant on claiming that it was a result of a one night stand just by how shameless she was with Jongin. Jongdae just thought that he was being bitter.

“It’s not as if he would want to talk to me. He thinks I’m a walking disaster.” The taller male mumbled dejectedly and turned to face Baekhyun when the latter snorted.

“You sound as if someone killed your cat.” His flat mate pointed out with a grin.

“I don’t even have a cat. Why is my life so miserable?” Sehun whined and stood up on his mat. They were currently on the part of the routine where they are supposed to stand on one leg for a short while, join their hands together and relax. It was a piece of cake which only made him hate it because that meant that there class will be coming to an end sooner today.

“You don’t even like cats. Why are you miserable over that?” His friend questioned with a raised brow.

“Everything is just so miserable-” The next few seconds passed by in a blur. They went by so fast that he didn’t even get to comprehend anything he was doing.

   Sehun distinctly remembered hearing someone telling Sooyoung (who was doing the routine suited for pregnant ladies right beside him) that she was not supposed to follow their routine (which he will presume was targeted specifically towards standing on one leg) and her waving their concern off. He also remembered hearing her shrieking when she lost her balance and he could still feel the sheer terror that went through his body when he registered the fact that he was the only one who can save her. He _had_ to save her because Sooyoung was pretty (in a way he still didn’t understand), nice, sweet and kind. Most of all she and her partner were really excited for the baby. There was no way he wouldn’t have done at least bare minimum to save her which was the reason why he was on the floor currently clutching his injured leg close to his body because _fuck_ was it normal to feel so much pain.

“Sehun! Yah! Oh Sehun, talk to me. Are you dead?”

“What the hell Jongdae? He’s clearly alive.” Sehun heard Baekhyun distinct loud voice which was laced with concern.

“Sehun are you alright?” His flat mate hovered over his body with worry etched over his face. The taller male wanted to something, anything, but the pain that was shooting up his leg to his brain unable him to do anything, but grunt and groan.

“Fuck you both! You guys jinxed me.” He finally wheezed out and tightened his hold around his leg. He knew that he could have said a lot of things then and there, but that was the only thing that came to his mind and it was the truth. They have been faking his injury for the past two weeks and now he was truly injured.

“He’s alright if he’s cursing at us.” Baekhyun claimed with a chuckle though his voice still sounded pretty shaky. It was a pretty _bad and hard_ fall. The taller male wanted to shout at his friend that nothing was alright, but his flat mate did look pretty worried already so he swallowed the words; though he still remained firm by the fact that nothing was alright. Today has to be the worst day of his life. It was his last class with Jongin and the tanned male now had another reason to think that he was clumsy. Moreover, his knee was hurting him like a bitch and his ankle was practically blazing. He was certain that he has sprained it. God was punishing him because Jongdae and Baekhyun lied.

   He was down on the floor withering in pain when the thought finally hit him.

“Sooyoung! Fuck! Is she alright? Her baby-” Before he could panic any further a firm hand on his shoulder grounded him.

“She’s alright. She’s standing right over here.” Jongin’s deep, familiar voice soothed his irritated nerves a little. Taking a deep breath, Sehun brought his gaze up to meet Jongin’s before shifting it towards Sooyoung who looked like she would start crying from guilt and shock any moment.

“I’m so sorry, Sehun.” She whimpered while biting down on her lower lip and how the hell was Sehun supposed to say no to that innocent face.

“I-It’s okay. You’re fine. So everything is okay.”

“Can you sit up?” Jongin inquired before Sooyoung can give him any sort of answer.

“Yeah, I think…” So that’s how they spent their next two or so minutes in which his crush and Jongdae provided him support as he tried to sit up. The task in itself wasn’t hard, but he had to unfold his leg to do so and even the thought of it was painful.

“Your ankle is clearly sprained. Your knee I think is not badly injured. We should take you to the infirmary. We have doctors for these injuries there.” Jongin explained before swiftly moving to hook his arms around his shoulder and under his legs; clearly in a move to pick him up.

“W-What are you doing?” Sehun squeaked in a rather embarrassed manner.

“You can’t walk on your own, Sehun.” His instructor replied with a frown.

“I can! Just give me minute. I will. You don’t have to carry me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jongin didn’t look impressed with him at all.

“Your knee isn’t that bad, but it is still injured.”

“But-” Before Sehun can protest any further the tanned stood up in his place with him in his arms. He was sure that he was blushing till his roots and his pale complexion was not helping him in hiding it.

“No arguments.”

…………  
  
“The doctor said that you have to rest your ankle a lot for it to heal fast. It’s thankfully not that badly twisted; shouldn’t take you more than couple of days before it heals.” Jongin elucidated as soon as he walked inside the room Sehun was resting in.

“The knee like I said isn’t badly injured, but he still prescribed you a tube of some sort. You should get one of your friends to buy it for you. If they can’t I can-”

“It’s fine. Baekhyun will get it for me. We are flat mates. He might not look like it, but he is still a somewhat reliable person.” Sehun interrupted from his place on the stretcher. His now bandaged ankle was carefully placed on the white sheets so it won’t be strained any more than it was necessary. His knee wasn’t hurting that much anymore and has just reduced to a dull throb which he hoped would be gone soon.

   The tanned male looked at him with his lips pressed in a thin line. He slowly walked towards him, stopped at a distance then walked closer before hesitating a bit again.

“You can come and sit here. There’s plenty of space on this thing.” The injured male offered when he noticed that his crush was being reluctant. Jongin lifted his head up to stare at him and for a second it seemed like he was going to refuse, but then he just heaved a tired sigh and sat down beside him.

“I-I’m sorry.” He muttered after a short moment of awkward silence.

“What are _you_ being sorry for?” Sehun inquired incredulously right away.

“This was not your fault. Sooyoung was not even supposed to try anything of the sort. I decided to save her from the fall on my own. None of this was in your control.”

“You don’t get it.” His instructor claimed before shaking his head.

“I was assigned to their class because I’m a careful person. I pay attention to the minor of the details. I’m responsible for them and it’s my duty to make sure that they are not injured. They _need_ the extra care because they are vulnerable. That’s why I pay them so much attention. I shouldn’t have let Sooyoung out of my sight so far back with you guys anyway. She was supposed to stay at the front. I didn’t even notice her absence.”

“Don’t beat yourself over it. Everything’s fine now.” Sehun now kind of felt bad for being so petty and jealous. The tanned male was here to do his job. He wasn’t there to have fun.

“No thanks to me.” Jongin countered with a grimace.

“I don’t know what I would have done if she would have actually gotten injured. I owe you a big time.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Sehun instantly refuted with an embarrassed laugh.

“I only gave you trouble.”

“I honestly don’t mind the trouble if it’s you.” Finally there was a subtle smile lining his crush’s lips instead of the frown. The taller male was busy admiring that smile before the weight of the other male’s words hit him like a ton of bricks.

“W-What do you mean?”

“What do you think?” Jongin shot back and slightly tilted his head with a cheeky grin.

“You only know me for three days.” There was no possible way Jongin can like him back, right? He has never been that lucky. Besides that, the tanned male even thinks that he’s a walking disaster. Why would he like him?

“That’s what you think.” Was it him or Jongin’s face was way too close for it be considered as normal?

“You knew me before this?” Why the hell did he sound so breathless?

“Hmmm…” That was not a proper answer. What was that hum supposed to mean? A yes? A no? This was just not fair and he was about to complain about that, but then Jongin (the smooth piece of shit) pressed his lips against Sehun’s own which effectively shut him up in the duration of a mere micro-second.

 

* * *

  
  
The next week Sehun has gone out on a date with Jongin (finally) with thankfully a very healthy ankle and knee. He would have flushed himself down the toilet if he had to limp like an aged man next to his very dashing crush on their very first date. The date he has scored after a painful blow to his ankle and knee. Though, he didn’t need to think back to those painful memories because in the end it was all worth it.

   Their first date was simple. They met up at a cozy and nice restaurant that was close to the yoga centre. It was extremely fun. Both of them were satisfied until Jongin noticed Jongdae and Baekhyun sitting a few tables down from where they were sitting. The taller male was sure that they have been spying on them and he would have committed a murder if it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun has slaved a whole week for him just so his ankle would heal perfectly.

   Realizing that they have been caught, his flat mate has just dragged his boyfriend to their table and claimed that it was a nice weather outside to have a double date. Sehun was just glad that he had Jongin to himself alone for the better part of the day before his best friends decided to ruin his precious date. He wasn’t so glad when Baekhyun decided to threaten his brand new boyfriend by a butter knife looking like an angry puppy.

_‘I know anyone would want to tap that ass, but Sehun is my baby and you can’t have sex with him until you guys have dated for at least six months.’_

_“What the hell, Baekhyun?”_

_“I said what I had to say. I will cut your dick off.”_

Looking more amused than threatened, Jongin has promised his elder flat mate that he won’t have sex with him until they have reached their six month anniversary. Baekhyun had looked quite satisfied with it. Nevertheless, he wasn’t that happy and satisfied when he came to knew that Jongin broke his promise less than two weeks after he made it. That might have been Sehun’s fault, but Baekhyun didn’t need to know that.

   Who cared about him anyway? Sehun didn’t. Jongin did a little, but he can always change that.

…………

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
